fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
HDL! Pretty Cure
is a fan story based on the Japanese magical girl franchise ''Pretty Cure''. Unlike normal Pretty Cure stories, plays HDL! Pretty Cure in Germany instead of Japan. The story of the story centers around three girls attending a boarding school in Germany. The boarding school is located near the border to France. To succeed as Pretty Cure, the three girls need to learn how to get along with each other. HDL is a common shortening for “Hab Dich Lieb”, which is something you say to your very best friend. Story Summary :HDL! Pretty Cure Episodes The Zauberland is a peaceful and mythical country that holds many secrets and is known as a legend on earth. Many years ago, a creature from this mythical country came to earth and started living at the boarding school Lavendelberg. Azalee, the creature from Zauberland came to earth as she felt the power of the evil Bernard and noticed that it was growing. To be able to protect the earth, she came to find the three legendary warriors of Pretty Cure. However, she came to earth many years to early and fell into a deep sleep for more than 600 years. This year in autumn, a young girl starts attending the private boarding school “Lavendelberg” near the French border. Besides her problems at school, the blooming bud in her heart re-awakened the sleeping Azalee. Azalee recognized Noemi as a chosen girl and sticks to her ever since. Now, Noemi has to deal with supernatural problems and school days at the same time…! Characters Pretty Cure - A 12-year old girl who starts attending the “Lavendelberg” school in autumn of this year. She has a cheerful personality and loves dancing and listening to popular music. She also likes to sing, but is too shy to do so in popular. She is smart but clumsy so some people doubt that Noemi should attend Lavendelberg. Noemi’s alter ego is , the purple flower. - A 13-year old girl, who is Noemi’s senior. Franziska is part of the lacrosse club of the school and has a pretty short tember. She usually sticks to herself or her closest friends. She is nice towards strangers but appears a bit cold to. She originally comes from Brandenburg and has to travel long to get home. Franziska’s alter ego is , the blue flower. - A 12-year old girl who starts attending Lavendelberg in autumn of this year. Being separated from her friends, Teresa refuses to get used to Lavendelberg. She is one of those who doubt that Noemi should attend Lavendelberg. Besides her rough nature, Teresa loves the nature and enjoys the time she can spend outside the school. Teresa’s alter ego is , the green flower. Zauberland - A little creature from a mythical country. She has lived at Lavendelberg for many centuries, looking over the school as their school mascot. During the time, she fell in a deep sleep. Now, she has been awakened again and became the partner of the three girls to fight evil. Azalee usually ends her sentences with “lele”. Bernard's - An evil person whose powers are said to be powerful enough to destroy any existing world. If Bernard really existed, is unknown. Yet, Azalee came to earth in order to prevent his attacks. - The first hint that Bernard actually exists. He came to earth just as the new school year started. He first met Noemi and showed to have known Azalee before. - A girl in Noemi’s age. She covers herself as student of Lavendelberg to find out information about the legendary warriors, which make the fight for the others easier. - An unknown warrior sent by Bernard. He never directly attacks the girls, so the girls don’t know who they are fighting against. He is considered as the strongest of them all besides Bernard. - Monsters that are summoned to attack earth. Lavendelberg - The secretary at Lavendelberg, who is described as super strict. The students of Lavendelberg tend to make jokes about her and never take her too serious. - Noemi’s dorm mate. She is a nice person, who is pretty shy but really smart. She likes to spend her time with reading books and thinking up stories. Locations : Lavendelberg is a boarding school in Germany. It is a private school close the French boarder. Only the smartest students can attend the school. The Lavendelbergs has a large campus and is girls' only. : The Zauberland is the mythical country Azalee comes from. The entrance of Zauberland is known to be behind a large waterfall, but no human being has found the country of magic before. Items - The transformation item of the season. The girls activate it by pressing the yellow button in the middle of the flower. The Blumenkranz can be worn as a necklace, a hair accessory or as bracelet. The girls transform by saying “Die Macht der Freundschaft! Entfalte dich!”. Trivia *''HDL! Pretty Cure'' is the first season to play not in Japan. *''HDL! Pretty Cure'' shows similarities with Go! Princess Pretty Cure: **Both seasons set in a boarding school. **Both seasons start with three Pretty Cures. **Both seasons have referrences to French language. **The leads of both seasons have a floral name (Cure Flora and Cure Orchidee). **Franziska is similar to Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *''HDL! Pretty Cure'' is the third season to have a flower theme. The first were Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Like the Alo~ha Pretty Cure Cures, have the Cures no surname revealed. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:HDL! Pretty Cure Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure fananime